Lluvia
by xLaFleur
Summary: Kanone recuerda a Eyes cada día de lluvia.   Advertencia: Yaoi & Lime.


**Título: Lluvia.**

**Pareja: Eyes x Kanone. **

**Advertencia: Lime.**

**Estado: Finalizado.**

**Lo vuelvo a subir, corrigiendo los errores ortográficos. No cambié nada porque lo escribí a los 14 años (creo) y no quiero editarlo, ya que... Me trae recuerdos (?).**

* * *

De nuevo está lloviendo. Cada gota de agua golpeando contra el cristal de mi ventana, cada silbido del viento... No te olvido, Eyes, jamás lo haré.

No es tanto lo que quiero decirte, es más, cuando nos encontremos nuevamente, no hablaré. Me alcanza sólo con verte.

En tanto tiempo, jamás dejé de sentir esto por tí. Aunque hayamos elegido caminos diferentes. Es mucho el peso con el que cargamos los Blade Children. Estamos malditos.

Aun así, en parte admiro como intentas superarlo. Eres demasiado amable y jamás te he visto llorar.

¿Lo recuerdas, Eyes? Una vez te prometí que lloraría por tí, para que tu no te quedaras soltando lágrimas sin hacer nada. Fue cuando noté que por más triste que estuvieras nunca se cristalizaban esos hermosos ojos de indefinido color.

Es inevitable que te recuerde con la lluvia. El clima era exactamente igual aquella noche.

Estaba preocupado por tí. Los cazadores me habían llamado. Jamás te lo dije pero, tenía miedo, sé que te enfrentarías a ellos. Sí tu destino era morir, lo tomarías sin decir nada.

Pero yo no podría verte morir. Desde que nos separamos, la idea de saber que tu resistes mientras yo lucho me duele... Necesito algo a lo que aferrarme para superar la maldición con la que vivo. Y eres tú, es tu esperanza.

_"Eyes Rutherford estará muerto en dos horas"_

Comprendí que ese aviso era una advertencia para todos nosotros, los que cargamos con este peso, pero no pude resistirme al impulso de lanzarme hacia la calle a buscarte.

El piso mojado y los charcos bajo mis pies no me afectaban, la lluvia sobre mi ropa, el viento helado golpeándome a la cara... Me daba igual, por tí, todo me daba igual.

Crucé velozmente una de las calles desiertas de la ciudad, pero de repente una brillante luz me encegueció. No tuve miedo. Estaba demasiado pendiente de tí como para darle importancia a mi miserable vida.

Frenaste de golpe y bajaste del auto observándome fría y detenidamente, como siempre lo habías hecho, y como aún lo haces.

No hablaste, solo me hiciste una seña para que subiera y comenzaste a conducir hacia el hotel en el que estabas hospedado.

Ni siquiera me preguntaste como estaba o por qué corría bajo la lluvia sin rumbo fijo. Todavía me duele tu indiferencia, Eyes. Me dejas un vacío terrible, pero a la vez eres la única razón por la que me importa en seguir viviendo.

Me hiciste subir a tu habitación, diciendo que tenías que hablar conmigo, pero cuando entramos y cerraste la puerta me acorralaste contra ella besándome.

Te amaba Eyes, y te sigo amando. No sé si sentías lo mismo o por qué lo hiciste. Siempre fuiste un enigma, incluso conmigo, tu mejor amigo de la infancia, alguien en quien confiabas... O eso quiero creer.

Comprendo que no eres un libro abierto, pero siempre te quise así, con todas tus incomprensibles maneras, acciones y palabras.

Me lanzaste sobre la cama, la cual tenía el leve aroma de tu perfume. Tus caricias eran lentas y tu tacto suave. Ibas con delicadeza, como si estuvieses interpretando una dulce melodía en el piano. Esperabas a que correspondiera, a que reaccionara.

Realmente no lo comprendo, Eyes. Lo que sucedió esa noche... ¿Quedó en el olvido para tí?

No importa cuales sean las circunstancias, ya lo sé, me duele pero, tengo que enfrentarme a la verdad. En el tema de sobrevivir, nosotros ya no somos aliados. Quizás hasta tampoco seamos amigos... Pero te amo.

Lamentablemente el vacío que dejaste duele cada día más. Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos por casualidad, yo voy a sonreír, y tú suspirarás, como siempre ha sucedido. Quizás un saludo corto y una despedida. Tú seguirás tu vida, y yo, seguiré la mía...

Recordándote con cada gota de lluvia.

* * *

**Críticas constructivas y comentarios son aceptados :)**


End file.
